


Exactly What It Looks Like

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Series: Gratsu Week 2018 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Almost smut, Erza caught them, M/M, gratsuweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: Prompt: Caught





	Exactly What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Caught

Makarov sighed. He spoke to Erza, who was on his immediate left. "Go get Natsu and Gray, they're late." At this he received a nod, as well as a "Yes Master Makarov."

 

She then left towards the couples house. As soon as she arrived she barged right in and made the correct movements towards the boy's room. As soon as she was outside the door, she could hear a faint groan of what sounded like pain. And it seemingly came from Natsu nonetheless!

 

She then barged in, worried for her friends physical state. And the sight had ruined the innocent image of Natsu she had. There, on top of the pinkette was Gray. And Erza's face was brighter than her scarlet hair. The two boys stared at her in horror, no longer in the mood for their previous "Activities".

 

Knocked out of his shock, Natsu had tried to ease the red head. "Okay, Erza. It's not what it looks like." Gray chimed in, "Its exactly what it looks like."

Erza stuttered. "Y-You two skipped the guild meeting so y-you can-"

Natsu only sighed in horror. "Yes."


End file.
